unitedprovincesfandomcom-20200216-history
What If?: Death of Charles Crestsilver
''Prologue'' One day, Charles Crestsilver was wandering the beach when a stranger in odd clothes came up to him. He wore some sort of shirt with words on it and blue pants unlike any he'd ever seen. His hat was like a bandana but with a duck-bill coming out from the front and no ties. He spoke about great things that Charles would do in his lifetime. To help, he handed him an odd device. It worked as some sort of book but you didn't flip pages. Instead, you used your fingers and moved the "screen". The stranger showed him an "app" (as he called it) called The Lost History of the Caribbean. In it, showed the life of all unknown Caribbean people of importance. This included Jack Daggerstealer, Lord Dalton Stewart (a future EITC overlord that Charles would face), Amelia Daggerstealer, and so on. It also included... Charles Crestsilver and his whole life! With that, the stanger vanished through a "wormhole" (another far-fetched name that he called it). Charles decided to record all that was on the strange device in a journal and then destroy it so whatever power it had couldn't be used against anyone. Well not quite yet. First, Charles needed to kill these green pigs with these irritated birds... The Results Over the Years... It was January 14, 1784. America had just beat the British on September 3rd, 1783 after signing the Treaty of Paris. It was just ratified today. The British's territories had finally become their own country. They were named the United States of America in 1777 by the Second Continental Congress (See the truth in The United States of America/13 Colonies Province). Anyways, Charles had just turned 73 on September 30, 1783. He was still a member of the U.I.C. High Council. However, aside from strategy, he had retired from Crestsilver's Army and left his second-in-command Jacques Crestsilver, Jr. (his son: named after Charles's father) in command. He stayed with the Co. Sons of Liberty for the rest of his life. With Johnny Goldtimbers, Lord Beckett, and Lord Dalton Stewart deceased (Lord Dalton Stewart was killed by Charles's in the past and you know what happened to Lord Beckett) there was no threat by the EITC. And the pirate uprise in 1769 (led by the Silver's Savvy's; not Charles though) ''brought an end to the vile Jolly Roger. Overall, aside from rebellions and common criminals, the Caribbean was finally peaceful. However, the U.I.C. had it's time of crumbling away. The Council met this man, '''Benjamin Wilson', who astounded them. They allowed them into the Council. They had their doubts about his foreign policies, but they never questioned them. Finally, the storm rolled in. Benjamin called upon his army (who were originally dying in a war but used scandalled U.I.C. supplies to win) to rouse up the U.I.C.'s people. A major rebellion started with the United Islands ''(being the original U.I.C. people who didn't rebel)'' and the Allied Islands (the people who rebelled: A.K.A. the "Rebels"). The war lasted years until Crestsilver's Army had to pull out. Charles had too much stress between the war in America and in the U.I.C.; he had lost too many men when he split the army. The Allied Islands won the war. Jack Daggerstealer was reading on his balcony a few months later when some rebels came up and murdered him. For vengeance, Charles united all the U.I.C. armies together to form the United Army ''(a temporary army that would be used as only a last resort). They defeated the Rebel Islands and united the U.I.C. one more time. Charles woke up from his dream. Why was he dreaming of these memories? What did it mean? He shook the thoughts out of his head, grabbed his cane, and slowly made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. The Beginning of the End... After breakfast ended, Charles read the papers. His horoscope said ''"Don't leave the house today". What a load of rubbish. He kissed his wife goodbye and walked outside. With his cane. The cannonshot to his leg during the U.I.C. Civil War II '''left him disabled, slightly. The cannon had skimmed his hip area but luckily didn't do unreparable damage. Within a few weeks, he was okay again. He just needed a cane. A few of Britain's Navy started to walk towards him. He reached for his dagger, but remembered that '''Elizabeth O'Malley I was Britain's queen. The EITC, now rogues without a leader, were the only threat. "Excuse me old man, let us help you to your ship," they said to him. He shook them off and they backed away. He wasn't a weak old man. He could still take out a whole patrol of young rogue EITC on a bad day. If only his leg was still working perfectly. He went over and met Amelia Daggerstealer at her house. After Jack's unfortunate death, she was the only real friend he had. The Silver's Savvys had left to form their own army (one which eventually led to their demise for another time )''. '''Ned Edgewalker' died in the pirate uprising against Jolly Roger. Mac's and Rick Break Bone's ships sunk to never be seen again. And Charlotte had just upright and vanished back in 1746. Charles and Amelia chatted a while, but then Charles had to leave. He got on his ship and started to sail with his men: the Co. Sons of Liberty. Though the Caribbean was safe, he still did patrols to be safe. They sailed towards Kingshead to meet Elizabeth O'Malley and discuss trade to the Caribbean. If only he had listened to his horoscope... The Unfortunate End... To Be Continued... Category:What If? Category:The Future U.I.C. Stories Category:What If? Category:The Future U.I.C. Stories